1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a cursor control method of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies of wireless communication and information processing have developed, portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and so on have become one of the mainstream products. In response to requirements of users, screen sizes of the portable electronic devices have increased while weights of the portable electronic devices have reduced. In this case, there would be more challenges in handhold operation, especially in single-hand operation. For example, when a user uses his/her portable electronic device with a big touch screen by single hand, it is difficult to perform operation all over the touch screen. Therefore, in most cases, especially in a case where the user needs to control a cursor (such as to explore web pages, to select text, and so on), the user usually has to hold the portable electronic device by one hand and perform operation such as touching the touch screen or pressing keys by the other hand. If a portable electronic device is thin and light, additional keys, such as direction keys, may not be able to be configured on the portable electronic device. Accordingly, inconvenience in operating the portable electronic device by single hand may increase.